Songbird
by HokageAkamaru
Summary: Love has no boundaries, so Link's speech impairment was certainly no boundary for me. I love him all the same, even if he is without a voice. I think that is what makes our love special, and him ever the more unique. IkeXLink IkeXPit For SilverShell-sama


Title: Songbird

Pairing(s):** IkeXLink**, Some **IkeXPit**

Rating: **T**

**A/N: **I wanted to make a fanfic with a mute Link paired up with Ike. I thought it would be a cute idea. :3 Because who doesn't love a mute Link?

My elder sister helped me out a lot with this, since she took American sign language in grade school. :D I only had to do little research thanks to her.

And for the record, Hokage _knows _and is fully _aware _that Link can _indeed_ talk verbally in his own, freaky kind of way, and those around him completely understand him. I just wanted to create a little something where that is not the case. Something _different. _That's just as appreciative, yes?

This is told in** Ike's Point of View**.

This is _also _dedicated to **SilverShell**-sama, who has renewed my love for the delicious duo Ike and Link when I was drained of everything else! I hope you enjoy this! I really, really do!

(Thank you, **fireball037** for being my _third_ pair of eyes! -heart-)

* * *

I felt small standing before the Smash Mansion. It stood above all else: an authentic, industrial wonder, reigning a monstrous seven stories high, the most majestic tower to ever reach the heavens, to ever bathe in the sun's rays... It was adorned with crystals, white marble and modeled after a late sixteenth century Gothic castle. Needless to say, the Smash Mansion was indeed a piece of majestic work fit for the gods.

And I am happy to be a part of it.

I glanced slowly at my invitation, and then to the manor before me, clutching tighter to my few personal belongings.

I began pacing towards the entrance, taking in and thoroughly observing more of this new environment, my eyes happened to fall upon this specific remote area where I could partially make out two human figures seemingly conversing at a bench surrounded by a field of flowers and summer trees. They were possibly residents of the mansion—making them my comrades—and more than likely familiar with this castle far better than I. I prayed that they would provide me with some direction as to where to start this last sentence looks forward while the rest of the paragraph looks back, make it past tense. There were so many things to be done; hopefully they were kind and patient. I would need some getting used to at a magical place such as this. I know not where to begin and to end!

I approached them noiselessly, and as I advanced, the figures became more distinct. I could now confidently confirm that the sexes of the two were male and female. One had a head of long, lustrous honey-brown hair, the other wore—as far as I could see—a hat of some sort. A vibrant, luscious green, it was. A couple? Possibly. I would find out after a polite and brief chat.

I journeyed ever the more closer; straightaway, a strong feature manifested itself to me, causing me to stop and stare. I analyzed them closer, just to be wholly sure that my eyes had not began to fail me. And they had not: I was seeing correctly. The pair—who were now chuckling with a warming liveliness—seemed to have... pointed ears.

Yes... listening appendages that thinned out to a point instead of curving around, such as mine own.

Were they of a different race? If so, then what race? An elfin race?

Well, it's natural for one to think of someone of an elfin background upon seeing pointed ears...! It was a guess. I wondered if I should confront them with this, but if I presumed wrong, would they become offended?

The question should be, who wouldn't become offended after being mistaken for an elf?

Perhaps they would have some sympathy for me. I am new here, after all.

A soft, feminine giggle gently rocked the small body of the long-haired one; The male with the head scarf chuckled aloud with her.

I found this very, very odd. I have superb hearing, but I did not hear them exchange any words orally. I could only note the occasional, sudden bursts of random movements.

…I finally caught the green-hatted one's eye.

He stopped laughing at my acknowledgement and our gazes crossed…

…His eyes were just as blue as mine. He was a blonde. A fair blonde. I saw a fancy sheathe suspending from his back; he is a swordsman, I presume. I wonder if he is good. I wanted to analyze him a bit more thoroughly, but he quickly turned to his partner and tapped her hastily, slightly pointing to me. I swallowed, standing still.

She, too, turned to face me.

Indeed, this was a woman.

A woman of elegance and grace. Her eyes were flooded with a fair, deep-blue, her lips soft and gentle. She looked of high importance or of high stature, judging by her wardrobe. But before I could search her over, she quickly sprang up, smoothed the wrinkles out of her expensively-knitted dress, and began to approach me.

The swordsman followed hesitantly after her.

To give her a short walk, I started to walk as well. And as soon as we stood at least two feet from each other—and my, she was a foot shorter than I—she greeted me with a simple smile.

"Pardon me, sir. But is your name Ike Greil by any chance?" questioned she with a voice of feathers in a quiet snow storm.

"Yes. That is my name. And—if you do not mind me asking—is your name, um…" I consulted my invitation swiftly, which also provided me with the name of my escort, "…You are Z-Zelda?"

"Yes, I am Zelda! Princess Zelda, if you wish to be formal, but such a thing is not needed. I was assigned to be your guide! I am thrilled to finally meet you, Ike Greil!" she—_Zelda_ embraced me warmly. She was as fragile as she seemed. I looked up and over—it was not that much of a struggle because of her height—and a striking duo of beautiful aquamarines stabbed into mine with a great interest. They belonged to Zelda's friend—or mate… I am not quite certain—who turned his gaze away at once, then shyly peered back into my eyes, probably to see if I was still looking.

And I was.

Zelda released me, pressing her sweet palms together, about-facing to turn to her friend, "Link! Oh, stop it! Quit being so shy! Here's Ike Greil, the new swordsman…!"

Link.

That is his name.

His name is Link.

Link. _Link, Link, Link_.

Link's worn, brown boots created a funny noise as he shuffled over to me. Once he was within a foot, Princess Zelda gave him a small push to his back, giggling suspiciously. He nearly tripped over his own two feet…

How cute: they are the same height. They're of elfin blood, for sure.

Link kept his head lowered; he fumbled consciously with his fingers.

My, he had gorgeous blonde hair. Maybe the brightest I'd ever seen.

The push for him to greet me was a burden on his shoulders, and so I guessed that I should relieve him of it by taking the first step. I extended my right hand to him, smiling as warmly as I could to ease him.

"Hello, Link. My name's Ike Greil. You might already know this, but I'm just trying to be as polite as I may."

The long, blonde bangs were cast aside once his head was lifted, and I was reintroduced to those mesmerizing aquamarines. Link timidly clasped his hand around mine and shook it. A grip of an infant… He peered over to Zelda, and she erupted with gentle cackles. He dropped my hand, which fell like a paperweight, and kept that blonde head of his bowed.

"I'm sorry, Ike. He isn't nearly as shy as this… He's been very excited about your coming here," commented the princess, nudging him in his side.

Link teetered, taking another quick glance in my direction, this time with a hint of a smile on his lips.

"Ah… 'Excited'? Well, I am excited to meet you, too, Link. I see you are a swordsman, but you also have a bow-and-arrow. You are an archer as well?"

Link separated his lips to respond, but… he produced not a sound. It did not look as if he tried. Or perhaps my ears were broken.

Zelda stepped forward as if she was aware of something I was not. And she was.

"_Um_… Ike. Link… he is a mute. He cannot talk… verbally. I-I can talk to him telepathically. We were blessed with the same gift, but when it comes to others such as yourself, he is unable to converse without using signs with his hands… sign language, if you will. Or with written words. His ears, however, are excellent, so he isn't necessarily deaf as some mutes are."

Ah, this would explain the laughter at the bench.

"_I see_… Well Link, you'll have to teach me some gestures sometime. I would really like to get to know you."

Link's head snapped up, the last of his reddish tint fading, and… there was a sparkle in his eyes. He nodded till his poor neck hurt, probably. Zelda snickered, "He says he'll teach you everything he knows."

"I would like that," I smoothly responded, cracking an inviting grin, which shied those twinkling orbs away from my gaze. But that smile did not vanish.

I was in love.

-SB-

Once inside the manor, I was welcomed by a mob of friendly, eager comrades from all walks of life… literally. They ranged from round, pink and bug-eyed to monstrous, shelled and ferocious—_I was not welcomed by this individual, by the way._ I was introduced formally at dinnertime by Princess Zelda herself, my arms aching after all the hands I shook and the bodies that I embraced, and those who embraced me. Princess Zelda was not my only tour guide. A fair lady by the name of Princess Peach Toadstool, Captain Falcon, a little boy named Ness and more and more with each corner that I took offered their assistance. I could not even put away my belongings without someone more than willing to aid me. A friendly bunch of individuals, they are; I know they don't mean any harm by it.

Why, even Link strolled into my new domain after all of the others and—after much begging for them to leave—nonverbally offered his personal help. And it was rather amusing in a cute manner, I suppose.

Because of his speech impairment, he brought a little black tablet with him and an old ink pen. He scribbled his little notes and handed them to me with his head, again, to the earthy carpet.

_"Would you like help with anything?"_

Even by his print I could tell he was nervous. And I smiled warmly at him, dropping all that was in my hand to respond with, "Thank you, Link. But I believe I've got everything under control."

He nervously nodded, hastily pocketing his small tablet and starting for the door.

"_Link_," I spoke.

And he froze, a shiver in his shoulders. He about-faced.

"It appears as though I have some time to spare. How do you feel about teaching me some sign language? A short, little session perhaps? I do not wish to take too much of your time."

Link's eyes twinkled once again; his lips morphed into a smile… like flickering candles. So the blonde archer joined me noiselessly on my made bed.

But… before we could start anything, I just absolutely could not wait any longer with this question subsiding at the base of my throat. Oddly, peculiarly—I haven't a hint why—I wanted to know the relationship between he and Princess Zelda. Okay, well, yes I do have a hint. A perfect one. Call me pathetic, but I have fallen hardly for him… flat on my face. Dear gods, he is the most… beautiful thing. He's unique. I like unique.

And so, I confronted him.

"Uh… before we start, um… I was… just wondering…" I began skittishly. Link's intense blue eyes bore into me as if trying to pry into my mind and voice it for me. Well, that was, if he was physically capable.

"What is the relationship matter between you and Princess Zelda?"

He batted his lashes at me, his eyes enlarging at my nosy inquiry. This made me quite uncomfortable.

"I-I am sorry for asking such a personal question! I… you two seem to be very close. A rather cute pair, too…" I justified, wearing a very careful smile. I did not wish to offend him or make him furthermore uneasy than he probably already was. Though I saw no signs of this. The blonde whipped out his writing aid, scribbling in his little book, handing me the torn-out scrap of paper.

_"Don't fret. It's okay. We get it all the time from newcomers. Zelda is more of a friend to me than anything. A sister. She's really sweet. She __understands__ me more than anyone else."_

I nodded understandingly as I read over his legible scratch, all of a sudden feeling countless pounds lift from my shoulders all at once. An unexplainable occurrence, but I shrugged it off, smiling to my comrade.

"I see now. Long time friends?"

Link bobbed his head, affirming that, his eyes focusing elsewhere.

I hope that this is not too awkward for him… Oh right! My lesson!

"Well! That's all I desired to know, really. Now," I clapped my hands, "How about a brief lesson—sign language one-on-one?"

I couldn't count every single sparkle in that blonde man's eye. His lips, too, illuminated.

Link repositioned his entire body so that he was politely facing me; I was ensured that I held his undivided attention.

Commencing, Link erected his hands, beginning his lesson. I just wanted to know the basics; sentence structure was the very last thing I wished to explore, if there is such a thing.

Now, with those hands, Link slowly crossed his index finger and middle fingers, holding them in front of him, but keeping them lowered, probably so that he wouldn't unintentionally whack me in the face. Secondly, he began to wave those fingers side to side rapidly. He looked to me bearing a grin. I did my best to imprint this into my memory bank, also making an effort to replicate his brisk movements.

"Like… _this?_"

Enthralled, Link nodded adding a little bounce to the bed. It was cute. He snatched up his notepad, scribbled, passing the piece of parchment along to me.

_"That was 'Ready.'"_

"Oh… _Ready_. That's interesting… How about that…"

I repeated the actions.

Link's contagious smile only increased. Excitement was pumping through him. I could effortlessly sense that he was extremely happy with my presence, and that he was enjoying himself. His sapphires were pinned to the ceiling in search of another little something he could teach me. That glint in his eye told me that he'd found something.

Suddenly, he jolted as if the next word fell flat on his head.

Now for this one, he simply put his hands on his thighs, swiftly sweeping them upward as if he were dusting his trousers off. He did it twice, looking at me, screening my facial expressions to see if I had caught on.

I decided to take a stab at it.

"Um… _Legs?_"

He shook his head, demonstrating once more.

"Pants? Clothe—"

But before I could even sound the last letter, Link's visage began glowing, eyes just about popping from his skull's sockets as his finger pointed to me.

I had hit it dead-on!

"_Pants? _It is pants? Yes!"

And we progressed. Next up was the color "green".

His index finger and thumb hovered an inch above the other while the unused ones remained closed, wiggling his hand horizontally back and forth.

"Oh… _Green_. You like green, don't you? Though that's probably an understatement, huh?"

He shyly nodded, blonde bangs agreeing, too.

He taught me "dance"—the pointer finger and the middle finger half an inch from the palm of the unused hand, buzzing back and forth. It almost illustrated two lovers waltzing on a ballroom floor. Well, in my eyes. I learned "thank you" and "you're welcome" which were very similar in a sense. For "thank you", your fingertips are rested on the chin, then the entire arm is extended and lowered, and for the latter, your forefingers start beneath the chin, then fluidly descend to the waist, forming sort of a half moon shape. Or in such a way that you outlined a pregnant woman's belly. "Beautiful" wasn't as complex as I presumed it—the hand makes one elliptical revolution about the face, then the hand sort of "pops" in the center, as if throwing in a dash of sugar in a mixing bowl.

"That's _beautiful? _Simple… _Beautiful… Beautiful_…"

Link confirmed with a head nod, repeating it, though weaker and weaker… looking away.

Maybe I was beginning to wear him out…

"It's getting late… How about one more?"

_"Anything in particular that you would like to know?"_

"…Surprise me."

So Link pondered for a word; it did not take him long to find one.

Only his middle finger was bent, and at the large knuckle, the rest fanned out. He poked the center of his chest twice, all the while bearing a kindhearted smile, awaiting my guess, no matter how off it may turn out to be. And I hadn't an idea, but a guess is a guess. Mimicking him, I answered, "Chest?"

Link shook his head, only it was a "no" this time around, taking my hand.

Even when gloved his hands were warm. He grabbed my middle finger, digging the tip into my chest… twice. He brought up two fingers to emphasize its seeming importance.

_"Poking twice is very important. Poking once would mean something else. It's all about remembering what you wish to say. Guess again?"_

"Um… _shirt_, is it?"

I performed it correctly this time, but I still came up wit the incorrect translation. What was it…?

Link politely removed my hand from my torso… only to replace it with his own. He pressed his palm flat against my left breast, keeping it there. Those humble sapphires lulled a response out of me… but what was I to say?

My heart was racing. Yes, I had already come to terms that I may have an inkling of a crush on him. "Love at first sight" if you will. Many don't believe in it, but it rings true for me. Once you peer heavily into the bluest eyes you've ever seen and roughly have the wind knocked out of you, you'll see what I mean.

Jerking me back to reality was Link's rhythmic patting to my chest. He did it as if to mimic a hear—

_Oh!_

"_Heart!_ It's _heart!_"

A big, childish smile, and Link clapped for me, bobbing his head, blonde strands flying everywhere.

"_When you perform these signs, it is very crucial that you mirror your emotions with whatever word you are bringing to life. That's what truly makes it sincere."_

"I see…"

I, too, branched out, mirroring his actions, but on him.

"_Heart_," I repeated _very_ sincere as the paper said, not forgetting to put on my biggest, handsomest smile just for him. His heart thumped crazily against my palm. His hand froze, and is it possible that I caught a tinge of color in those perfectly-crated cheeks and his awing ears? His spheres gradually widened at me; I was delighted that he decided not to remove his hand. Instead, it had softened even more. His lips parted as he was unsure of what to do next. I liked the way his lashes fluttered in adorable confusion, and how his orbs continued to grow and search me…

This settled it—I was officially in love with him.

"Thank you for your time, Link. And thank you for teaching me. I'd definitely love to learn more—"

"—_Aiku~! _It's Pitto! I was just stopping by to see if you needed my hel—"

The angel—_Pit_—just all of a sudden barged in on Link and I's private lesson. I could feel Link flinch at his untimely arrival, reclaiming his hand from me as if I were contaminated with some fatal disease. Pit's gaze focused in on my hand that was attached to Link's chest. He crossed his arms…

"_Oh_… Am I interrupting something?" he asked, inviting himself in. I could pick up disgust in this inquiry. I could also see—and nearly feel—his amethysts focused in on my hand and his chest. Link popped off the bed, alarming me. Tense and worked up, he marched for the door.

"_Link!_"

I didn't wish for him to leave…! But he passed through the door and leapt out into the hall.

"_Aww_… I'm sorry_. I wasn't going to be too long._"

From the moment I met Pit, he was the absolute last person I wanted to see.

Pit slammed the door with his hip, his apology to me not at all matching the grin on his small, round face. He hopped to my bed, his chocolate-locked head burrowing into my shoulder, his small body crushed into my right side.

I've never met anyone that came on this… _strong_.

"Well, I figure since I'm here I might as well put myself to some use. So… Is there _anything_ Pitto can do for you tonight, Aiku?"

A pale, skinny finger trailed from my waist and to my chest seductively with this purr as a wide pair of indigo spheres painfully stabbed into my gaze. At this point, I missed Link terribly.

Smiling charmingly—not wanting to be rude to my new comrade, no matter how… aggressive he may be—I removed his little paws from my body, internally shivering at how lustfully he was staring at me. I think he even licked his lips.

I had to get rid of him.

"No, nothing at the moment, but thank you very much, Pit, for your concern."

I walked to my door and politely opened it for him. Pit playfully frowned, sluggishly rising off of my mattress, approaching me… like a serpent with the potential and willpower to strike. He spread his frame against mine, and I had no doubt then that he licked his lips this time.

"…_Alright. _But just remember…" he quickly kissed my cheek. I flinched a second too late, "…_Pitto is just down the hall_—" and by a single door, unfortunately, "—Goodnight, Aiku. _And welcome to the mansion._"

A wink was thrown my way, and he strutted out into the cold corridors.

"Goodnight to you, Pit."

And before he could decided to whirlwind back inside at the last minute, I shut the door, locking it immediately afterwards, breaking out in a chilling, cold sweat.

…My. Now I'd hoped that my first day would be filled with excitement, but I wasn't expecting something like that. Since when did angels stray from their saintly morals and values and take on such a lewd ambition? Or… is it just him?

-SB-

Days passed as they are supposed to, and I became less and less new. I was the last new addition to the franchise to arrive, and they were eager to see what I could do. I guess I impressed them during training, judging by the humorous expressions on their faces.

I know I impressed Link, who marveled at Ragnell, wanting to know everything about it. I was more than obliged to tell him, only if it kept that lovely smile on his perfect lips and those bright, dancing sparkles in his irises.

_"You are so strong…! I'd hate to get into a quarrel with you."_

Coincidentally, as days became weeks and those accumulated into months, I became ever the more scrumptious in the hungry eyes of the innocent angel Pit, which, in itself, is an oxymoron. I've come to think that he knows about my crush on the blonde, since every time we're alone in intimacy, he seems to flock out of nowhere and intrude on our private moments, throwing himself all over me. Link, becoming uncomfortable and thinking himself an intrusion, would kindly excuse himself, leaving me be with a ravenous, frisky brunet with a desire to eat me alive. I would very much like to be friends with the winged male—he is a fellow Smasher—but a more romantic alliance was what he was aiming for. Me too, but not with him. My heart was all set on Link, and he knew this, hence his efforts to minimize all contact.

Now with him dangling off my right arm—and me with neither the mental strength nor willingness to shake him off just yet—everyone was beginning to adopt the wrong ideas. The residents, the spectators, even my beloved Link.

-SB-

Today I'm hoping to straighten it out with him. By successfully dodging the cupid, I finally got a chance to talk with him for a little while in ultimate—but most importantly—angel-free privacy. I found him in the very same spot we first met… Protected by the summer sunbeams; the surrounding trees provided him with this. He was sitting on the bench alone this time, and that's all it looked like he was doing. Just… relaxing. Sitting there, enjoying whatever little breeze came his way. But as I tip-toed closer, I saw something perched on his finger. Before I could get a better look and fully understand what it was, it flew up into the tree.

Link must've known I was coming because he immediately looked behind him. Well, either the frightened bird told him this, or his superb hearing. Either way, I could tell by his smile he was excited to see me. Knowing this made me smile, too.

"Hey there, Link. What're you doing up so early in the morning?"

Link then positioned his hand near his nose. Both his index finger and thumbs tapped one another repeatedly while the other appendages lay curled into his palm. It was a sign. It'd been a while since we had a brief lesson.

He performed another, this time, that same hand creating horizontal waves. He looked to me and smiled.

"And what does that translate to?"

Luckily, he had his little tablet.

_"I come outside on most mornings to listen to the birds sing. That first sign was 'bird'. The second was 'sing'."_

"_Oooh_, I understand. _Bird… Sing_…" I said, mimicking the movements and placing them into my memory bank. He was so simple, another trait that I adored. Link nodded, then crossed both arms over his chest, forming an "x" swinging side to side as if he were hugging someone very flat and invisible.

"Is that another one?"

_"That means 'love'. They are songbirds. I was holding one just then. I love hearing them sing in the morning. It's beautiful."_

"Beautiful, huh?" I performed, then crossed my arms like he had done a few seconds earlier, "And this means _love?_"

He confirmed with a weak nod, grinning and blushing. He held up two thumbs playfully.

"So, how would one do 'I love you'?"

…His lips frowned.

He turned towards the direction of the tree that housed all his bird friends. He performed the action, crossing his arms, then pointing before him, but with less enthusiasm, and I couldn't help myself but to wonder why.

_"You point to the person you love. I presume you wanted to learn this for him?"_

I blinked at the crimpled paper.

"…'Him'? 'Him' who?"

Rolling his eyes slightly, Link flapped his hands close to his shoulders as if to mimic little wings.

Little _angel_ wings.

"Oh, you mean Pit?"

_"Yes," _he nodded, _"He doesn't seem to__o __hard to please, either…"_

After handing that last piece to me, I roughly stopped breathing. Because—knowingly or unknowingly—he had indirectly confessed his feelings for me. The jealousy, the awkwardness towards me for the past weeks, the quirk in his dark eyebrows when he saw the little angel—the angry type of quirk.

Oh, this surpassed perfect.

Abruptly, Link looked to me. And I could see it. I could see every single thing he wished to voice in that flushed, sad face and drooped ears… But he misunderstood!

"_Link you have this all_—"

"—There you are, Aiku!"

The very next thing I knew, a brunet package plopped right into my lap, arms encompassing my neck like a sloth's would a tree limb. Link, startled, winced and felt his cheek. I assumed Pit had accidentally hit him in the face in his rushing effort to get to me. I was more focused on him than anything…

"_Pitto has been looking high and low for you_..." He nuzzled his mane into my neck.

Links eyes reintroduced themselves to mine, though still cloudy. Still shady… still sad. It broke me.

Then, more surprisingly, he flashed me a smile and a wave and rose to leave us be. Which is the absolutely last thing I wanted to happen. He didn't understand! Pit and I were not a couple! We share nothing together! And that forced smile. That fake wave. What was processing in that head of his…? Well, whatever it was, it couldn't be anything good. I wanted him to come back!

"Link, wait!"

I spoke up too soon or he chose to ignore me. He had bolted. Pit seemed to have this pleased look on his little face. And it roused something within me. An anger.

"And what are you doing up this early, Aiku~? Or… what were you doing with Link? Probably not much, after all, what can you do with a speechless person? Well, anyway, tadah~!"

His weapons appeared. I, however, paid him no mind. I felt like my face was going to crack.

"…I was thinking we could do a little… _private training _together? You know? I could teach you some things…" he touched my jaw sensuously, so entirely close, the tips of his eyelashes tickled my cheek, "…_Or you could teach me a few_ _things? _I'm sure you know lots of exciting _tricks_—"

"—Stop it. Just stop!"

I was growing tired of his unwanted advances! I sprang to my own two feet, Pit left on the bench, bewildered. Enough. I had had enough of these unpardonable intrusions and how disrespectfully he treated the man that I loved.

It simply would not continue without my input anymore!

Adrenaline coursed through me thickly, and I knew exactly how to use it. I was going to lash out at him, until I turned to look at the angel. Pit had formed a frown. A sympathetic frown. One as if he has not one idea what he had done wrong. Beady, bug eyes, puffed lips and a long face stared me down in a clever attempt to sway me…

"_Ai… Aiku? Did I do something bad?_" he airily questioned me, slightly quaking.

It… calmed me considerably. But that was exactly what he wanted. So I did not allow myself to be taken by his blinding tactics.

"No more, Pit. No more of this. I'm sorry, but you've been misconstruing me and my motives."

"'Misconstruing'? And what do you mean by that—?"

"—I mean I don't feel anything for you. I don't love you, I don't have any amorous desires for you. Nothing. There is nothing, Pit…! I have nothing for you! You're just not what I'm looking for; you never have been! I have been tolerating you for all this time, but now you've gone a little too overboard with your actions for my taste—"

Unalarmingly, the angel hopped to his feet, poking his lips. He looked very angry. And… genuinely hurt.

"—So you are making me out for a _whore…?_"

"Now I didn't say that—"

"—But you implied it! How dare you? I'm practically giving myself to you and you… refuse me… and in such a heartless… _hic_… ruthless manner! _Aiku_, can't you see? I… _I love you. _I love your hair, your gorgeous blue eyes…"

His pearly white wings fluttered as he floated a foot from the ground. He did this in order to equalize our height difference. Our pupils greeted each other, his glossy and riveting emotions I couldn't begin to understand. He approached me, a pallid hand caressing my cheek. A shaky, cold thumb pressed into my bottom lip, his eyes fixated intensely on it.

"…Your lips, your scent… I love everything about you, _Ike Greil_. And I could give you so much. Joy, peace, love… I could even bear your children if you wished. I could have it arranged; you look like a fatherly man. What more could you possibly ever want from anyone? All you have to do is give me a _chance_…"

His soft-spoken words and hot breath lulled me and captivated me.

"…Be with me, _Ike_," he purred in my ears intimately; I could feel his lips close to my own. All of his fingertips latched around my chin, "Forget all about him."

And that woke me right up.

"No."

I gave the young angel a firm push. He continued to float, but air now separated us. Bemused? Very.

Not wishing for him to try anything else that would tempt me, I left him to himself, whereas I retreated to the safe domain of my dormitory to clear my thoughts. Meanwhile, I found it wise to start thinking of an angel repellent, or one specifically for Pit. Because one, he was beginning to jeopardize the great yet dwindling relationship between Link and I.

And two, these pesky feathers coated me all over like I had wings of my own.

He molts like a chicken.

-SB-

Pit got the message, because the following days were filled with twinkling oceans, bouncing blonde locks and lots of laughs. Link and I have spent day after day with one another—with zero interruptions—me partaking in a beautiful blossoming of personality. He's humorous, a jokester, and he loves to play. I've never seen someone as playful as him! For instance, we could be training together, and after a while I would take a water break. When I'd come back, Ragnell would be nowhere in sight. The very first time this occurred, I was hysterical. Link—big-eyed and innocent—shrugged at each of my inquiries. But he could not keep a straight face for long. An unbridled fit of laughter following a written confession, and he let me in on the secret location of my precious sword. I tried to chase him down, but the little thing can move!

So I figured that I would surprise _him_ this morning. Before breakfast, Zelda informed me that he had been waiting on me. We were training this morning as always. But I decided to stall a little longer. After cleaning my plate, I exited the café. I then opened the giant, stain glass doors as heedfully as I had closed them. My eyes shot directly for the bench, and they found exactly what they wanted to see.

That elfin, green little hat.

As stealthily and as inconspicuously as I could, I snuck up to him. Crouching to where I nearly kissed the ground. But I wanted to scare the wits out of him!

Just a meter from where he kicked his feet and rocked side to side. I waited for a long minute, then slowly straightened my body until I stood on my feet. Luckily, my shadow was hidden by the shadows of the trees, so I would go unseen.

Now, it was time for the kill. My hands reached for the orange and pink sky. I sprang forward, making claws for hands, preparing to snatch that fun-sized body up and hike him over my shoulders.

Only there was a problem.

The minute the tips of my fingers touched his green tunic, a rope of arms clamped down on my midsection, slinging me over the bench, into the air, and onto the grass. I didn't hit the earth too hard—a patch of flowers broke my fall—but when I came to, I felt an overwhelming surge of heat. I looked straight up, expecting to see the shivering leaves and stratus clouds above me, but never would I believe I would find two orbs of blue smiling back into mine.

That was when I realized where the rush of warmth originated.

Link was caging me with his body against the ground. Very close to the ground; his elbows dug into the grass as he wiggled his hips a bit, which turned me on effortlessly.

"What?" I chuckled, breathless, "How did you—?"

With one hand he pointed to his ear. Then shot me a sort of "Duh" expression.

"Oh, that's right. Your inhumane supersonic hearing. Wonderful… you're practically unshakeable!"

Link laughed in my face, his breath sweet like hotcakes. They died down progressively, and then those beautiful azures put me in a trance. That's when I realized how close he was to me. How warm he was.

And how strikingly _beautiful_.

I saw his lips quiver and in a blink, he seemed a degree closer to me. Eyes half-lidded and lips parted, Link stroked my hair with gentle fingers. By immersing myself in his pools of blue, I knew exactly what he wanted.

And so I pecked his cheek.

Link's skin burned with red at my lips, and I was more than surprised to see a smile on his face. I thought he would be utterly blank and distraught. But he was actually grinning! That made me feel a lot more confident in what I wanted to do next.

"Oh, well, excuse me, Link. _I believe I missed a spot_," I said cleverly, referring to those fine, cheesing lips.

The blonde chortled, inching closer to me with eyes that coaxed, "Go ahead."

Link had made himself comfortable, spread against my body with his hands cradling my head—providing excellent support—fingers lightly tugging at my hair. I craned my neck as far off the earth as I could, more than ready to claim the mouth, lips and tongue that had entranced me since the very instance we met.

…

…Someone cleared their throat.

Link reflexively pushed himself off of me. I was abruptly pressed to the ground uncomfortably, cursing whoever interrupted us. But perhaps it was for the best. I hadn't even presented my feelings for him, though he showed me that he internally felt the same. And that made me happy, no doubt.

Well, anyway, I looked over my shoulder to observe this intruder. Oh, and it was none other than Princess Zelda. And before I knew it, Link had abandoned me and scurried over at her side, head slightly bowed.

Her lips weren't arched as usual, and her eyes… they were shrouded by something I could not make out. She looked at Link, the two standing side by side in silence. Then he nodded "no", nearly four times in a row. I wondered what they were discussing.

"Ike Greil," she announced with authority, "I would like to see you this evening."

I stood to my feet, a little embarrassed, "Uh, alright. Might I ask what we are… to… discuss?"

"You will see."

She walked away from me, Link tagging along as if he were one of her maidservants. He took a glimpse in my direction as he struggled to catch up, smiled sweetly, and went on his way. I smiled, too, but I couldn't help what wonder… Did I do something wrong?

What did she want to talk about?

I had a little inkling that it revolved around the archer.

-SB-

"Green tea, Mr. Greil?"

"Uh… no. No, but thank you."

Princess Zelda joined me at her small cocktail table, sipping eloquently on her beverage.

Very nervous, was I. Not a traceable emotion played on her gentle features, but I was intimidated enough by the eerie silence. I wish she would just get to the point…!

I know Link's involved, but what does he have to do with me? And if it does involve Link, why isn't he in our midst? Could he not hear what we were about to discuss? Why was this?

"Do you know the reason that I've summoned you here?" she finally inquired.

"Umm… Does it… have something to do with Link and our… position earlier?"

"Partially," another delicate swag, and our pupils connected, "You see, Ike. We both have something in common: there is someone that is highly precious to us."

I knew it.

She set her teacup on her saucer.

"I suppose that is correct," I chuckled, but she gave me such a look that I stopped.

"'Suppose'? You 'suppose' so? Or do you _know_ so?" she questioned.

"…I-I know so, madam."

"…Needless to say, Link has touched us in such ways, you and I differently. What I saw this morning, it appears to me that over the course of a few months, you two have become more… physically involved. It shocked me; in the beginning, Link usually told me everything. But when you arrived, consequently bonding with him, less and less did he share with me. I catch him gazing into nothingness, this goofy-looking grin on his lips… And when I confront him about this, he just brushes me off as if it is nothing. And I knew something was going on, because I have never seen him form such a… lovely smile."

The princess strayed from that last statement staring off into her cup of green tea… As I parted my lips to speak, her icy-blue irises froze me…

"I hypothesized that it had something to do with you and your influence on him."

"Is that a negative thing?"

"Not necessary, so you see… I am only looking out for him. Because I know what makes him happy. I know what angers him. I know what he likes and what he doesn't like. I know what makes him cry and I definitely know what breaks his heart. Tell me, Ike, what are your plans for him?"

I blinked at her words.

"…What?"

"You want to be romantically involved with him, right?"

"…I would… like to be, yes—"

"—Then what is this business with Pit? Are you attached to him, too? Emotionally? Mentally? If not, I mean, you don't make much of an effort to shake him off—"

"—Link is everything to me. I've connected with him on a level deeper than emotional. Deeper than mental. I think he's the most amazing, inspiring man that I've met in a long while. So to answer your question… No. I feel nothing for Pit; he doesn't even begin to compare to him."

Zelda stared for a considerably long amount of time at me.

"So what are your plans for him?"

"…I can't say that I have any solid plans for us. But I do plan to get as close to him as possible. I want to get to the point where I can just look into his eyes and automatically know what he's thinking. I don't view his speech impairment as a hindrance. It's what lured me to him. He is different; he's sweet. And I think that's why we fell in love—"

"—'We'?"

My face boiled, "Oh, eh heh… did I say _we?_"

"Yes. You're implying that Link is in love with you?"

"I…I suppose I am—"

"—The 'suppose' again. Are you sure of anything, Mr. Greil? Or do you just 'suppose'—?"

"—_Listen._ I have fallen helplessly for Link. I've never felt something so strong as the force he wields that tugs at my heart with a painfulness. With a yearning so great, it hurts to breathe without him. He is all that I've ever wanted. All that I've ever needed. I've found what I've been looking for, and I am overly reluctant in letting him slip away from me. I love Link. And I want him… I want him."

Princess Zelda delicately sipped again on her tea. Then, she stood on her feet and approached her large window.

"…He loves you. I sincerely mean that. Not 'like'. He loves you, Link _loves_ you, Ike Greil. I'm sure you already know that. I have not once seen such a smile take over him in… ever. And please do not think that I was being hostile with you. Link has selflessly, gallantly saved not only me, but my entire kingdom many a times. I owe him my very life for that, and the very, very least I could do for him is screen his love interests. I will not allow just anyone to screw him over… His heart is the core of his sweetness, and that must never be broken."

My eyes widened…

"I-I… wouldn't dare do such a thing to him."

"I know you won't. Because I'll rip your spine out of your ass."

That last statement sent of spark of electricity down my spinal cord. I was very thankful to have it there.

"But I approve of you. You seem promising. He's really fond of you… Has been from the very beginning."

"I won't disappoint you, or Link. I will love him with all I have."

And with that, she dismissed me. But there was one, final question that I wished to have answered.

"_Princess Zelda… _Is it wrong for me to assume that you know sign language?"

"No. It is not…"

"Then… is it possible for you to teach me a few things? I wish to impress Link…"

And she grinned. I think for the very first time during our private meeting.

"I'd be delighted, Ike. Come, sit down."

-SB-

_My heart speaks of you every minute of every day.  
My head swells with your sweet whispered words.  
My body burns in wake of your passionate caresses.  
And I uncontrollably ache all over when you are not near me—  
_

—_When I can't touch you. See you. Smell you._

_I need you by me.  
To teach me how to be loved._

_To spoil me.  
To douse me in pleasures I have yet to feel._

_I love you, Ike. _

_If you feel the same, you know where to find me~_

_Truly yours, _

_Link_

_P.S. Yes, that means come now~_

I found this at the foot of my dormitory after returning from Zelda's lesson. After I had finished reading and rereading this piece of prose half a dozen times, I could feel my heart in my throat.

I immediately dashed into my room. I showered, shoved on something nice and causal, endeavored to comb my hair, and spritzed on some cologne that I never really used. I don't think my heart had ever been as excited as it was then. Maybe because Link was just a few words away from finally having it. 

-SB-

'…_Y__ou know where to find me~'_

And I knew precisely what area he was referring to: the bench.

_Our _bench.

And I waited and waited at that bench… tapping my feet against the ground, chewing absent-mindedly on my lip, heart jumping a mile a minute… And that's exactly how much time had passed.

…But I couldn't find Link for anything in the world. Maybe I'm being a little too anxious and impatient. Did I come to the right place? If not, then, what else could he have been referring to? Perhaps he was hiding behind a tree? Maybe he was shy?

_How adorable_, crafting such a bold, little note like that and still bashful.

"Link~?" I called as if I were looking for a little child, my poor pupils trying to slice through the eerie darkness, utilizing whatever light they could harvest, "It's alright. It's Ike… just me. No one else."

There was silence… Where could he be? Was he held up or something? I stood with my hands in my pockets, for it was quite chilly this time of night… and I was quite nervous.

"_It's always been about him_. Link. _Link, Link, Link_. He is all you care about. He is your world. Your _heart_. You give no one else the time of day. You give no one else a chance. You never have."

The voice was heavy; it crackled sensibly, but it seemed to be masked by composure. Immediately, I turned to look, and a still figure whose lips were the only thing illuminated by what little moonbeams the silver, celestial object reigned down upon the Earth. But even doused in darkness, I could perfectly make out symmetrical, fanned appendages.

It was Pit.

I sighed.

He was like an itch you couldn't scratch no matter how lengthy your arms were.

Turning in his direction, I took the extra effort to make my feelings known to him, letting him know that I was annoyed with his uninvited presence… not to mention his horrible timing. Link was to be here at any minute, no doubt. What could he possibly want this time of night?

"Look, Pit. Whatever you have to say to me, can't it wait until_—"_

"—_Shut up. Just… shut up. SHUT UP, AIKU! SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME FOR ONE SECOND!" _

…That was rather successful, because my lips had been sealed.

But not only by his loud command, but also by the tears streaming down his puffy cheeks.

He had fully stepped out of the darkness, enveloped in the white light.

It had to be one of the most piteous faces I had seen. Like a hungry child with clumps of dirt on his face. He was far from cheerfulness. I could see right through him. He looked hallow, yet saturated in emotions that begged to be released in whatever means necessary.

Pit was the very epiphany of great unhappiness.

"…That day. The day you absolutely, outright… denounced me. That day you took everything and left nothing. I was in pieces. Shambles. And not once did you try to put me back together. You continued to chase after him. Link. How do you think this makes me feel? I, who will give you anything, who will give you everything! Why, Aiku? Why won't you love me?"

He hollered with a pitchy, fragmented cry, glistening tear after tear leaping from his flushed, hot face as his soft, brown hair danced around his face.

…How could I answer to that? I… I did not love him, and I never have fallen in love with him. I never will. It's as simple as that, but Pit seemed to always find a way to make everything needlessly complex.

The fact that he was crying before me further burdened me… I could feel that those words were birthed from his little soul, so I couldn't say any old thing. Whatever am I to respond with? It must be careful, honest, compassionate… as if I were dealing with a priceless, porcelain figure.

"…Pit_—"_

He immediately looked up at me.

"—_Um… _How should I put this… Uhh… You are… sincerely one of a kind. You are perhaps also the most dedicated person I've ever encountered_—"_

"—'_But'…?" _he interjected, his head again lowered, "I knew it. No one else will ever match up to him. What must I do to become equal with Link? Must I dye my hair a honeyed blonde? Must I stretch my ears until they form a permanent, perfect point? Must I turn my eyes robin-egg blue? Must I have a button nose and grow an inch taller? Must I purposely knock the wind out of myself with such a force I lose my voice forever? Huh, Aiku? What about him turns you on?"

He took flight, floating as silently as the moon to me, reaching out for my hand. He seized it, steadily bringing it to his pursed lips, but I snatched it from his claws before he could even breathe on it.

"_Aiku, p-please_," he pleaded brokenly, hugging me with sensible need.

"Pit, I'm sorry. But really, can we talk about this over on another night? I'm expecting someone and_—"_

"—Of course you are."

The entirety of his visage as well as tone changed in a matter of seconds, from heart-wrenching to downright malicious and sharp. His irises had changed colors, too, now a shade darker than lavender, even with the moon's presence. Which was a pity_—_I actually found his eyes pretty.

His grip tightened, "Want to know a secert, Aiku? That note that you got from your ever so precious Link? Well, Pitto will have you know that he wrote that note himself. _Yes_, that's right! He knew that if he had signed using his name, Aiku wouldn't have even bothered giving him the time of day. But oh no, Pitto was smart. He used Link's name. And Aiku came running just as he anticipated~!"

"WHAT? YOU DID _WHAT?_"

How could he do such a thing? So Link didn't write that note? So I came out here for absolutely nothing? Oh… maybe not "nothing".

What was this boy going to do with me?

I could feel his nails in my skin; it was like they were prying a sword out of a cement rock. He climbed me as if I were a tree, his legs tied around my waist…

"…Aiku, _please _don't be angry! Pitto didn't have any other choice! And hey… Link didn't write that little note, after all, but Pitto meant every single word… Now it's high time that he claims what he's come for…"

And in two seconds time, I had the lips of an angel propped onto my own. I was petrified, from head to toe. My breathing even ceased; I lost all strength, my senses tingled in sheer… sheer excitement.

I felt like I was being spoon-fed a heavy dose of drowsiness.

Softly did Pit's lips move against mine. Slowly, easefully, gingerly. Not at all rough or needy… but sweet and gentle.

…What am I saying? This was Pit! Manipulating, selfish and…! And… Manipulating! He knew exactly what he was doing, and if I didn't resist my flesh and peel him off of me, I would be fully entranced in an irreversible spell.

And as if the gods had heard my inward plea, a sudden noise occurred_—_loud enough to snatch my lips away from Pit's mouth_—_I turned towards the sound that sounded like something had hit the ground.

…I saw flowers_—Daisies._

A simple bouquet of them, united under a single ribbon of yellow. Then, behind those daisies were two worn, chocolate boots. My eyes continued to travel upward to find off-white tights, a green tunic, a white, standup-like collar, and then…

…A befuddled pair of the most gorgeous blue eyes pierced me.

A set belonging to none other than my cherished… Link.

He returned to me the physical and mental strength I needed to pry off this angelic lobster. With one forceful push, Pit fell to his feet, blinking at me with heat, then towards the blonde. He had probably already sensed that he was near… But he was the very, very least of my worries at the moment, because judging by the expression on his countenance, he had seen what I had feared.

The kiss.

"L-Link… _I-I… I…!_"

I parted my lips, but 'I' was all I could produce. His lashes fluttered in confusion, his eyes hungry for comprehension as both he and I inched closer to one another. Really, all I desired at that time was to scoop him up in my arms and… and…

"—_WHAT DOES HE POSSIBLY HAVE THAT I DON'T? NO VOICE, WHATSOEVER?_"

Pit and his vibrating wings prevented Link and I from reaching each other. His amethysts figuratively boiled over with intense, unmatchable jealousy. Suddenly, he pointed to Link, who flinched at his appendage and the insult he spat prior to this, eyebrows tensed.

"HE CAN'T EVEN _TALK_, LET ALONE _SPEAK_ FOR HIMSELF! HE'S A WASTE OF YOUR TIME, AIKU! _WHY_ DO YOU WANT _HIM? _HE CAN'T EVEN TELL YOU HOW MUCH HE LOVES YOU!"

Those fervent words stabbed me straight in the heart. I looked hazardously into Link's pupils for his reaction, when, much to my immediate surprise, he swung a hard fist at the brunet boy. Pit descended messily to the ground with a yelp.

I could not believe my own eyes. Link_—_nostrils flared_—_clenched both of his gloved fists, his chest rising and falling, a side effect from this adrenaline high. He stared at the blood-sputtering Pit and if looks could kill, the cherub would have been a withering blob of cut flesh. So much so, one wouldn't even be able to identify him amid his many feathers.

The perfect time to strike at your enemy is when they are down and defenseless, and if Link wanted to polish the angel off, he could have right then and there.

But he didn't.

Which did not perplex me, because Link is a gentle soul… and he was probably struggling within himself not to continue lunge at him.

"_Mmmn… ngh…_"

…My ears perked at this little peep. At first, I thought this emitted from Pit. But then, I thought twice once realizing he had passed out, and only some seconds ago, I presume. And so I looked up to Link, and I could literally feel my heart sink.

He stood there, a hand hiding his eyes, his shoulders inclined, slumped and tremulous, hiccups dominating his little body.

It tore something in me. To see him cry, for something I could ha_—no, _something I should have prevented. I had to do something; there was no other option.

"_Link—_"

As I had began to branch out to him physically and emotionally, the blonde man bolted for the opposite direction, snatching himself from me. Naturally being quick on his feet, it was a challenge for me to catch up to him. But I did not tarry nor dwindle, nor did I allow the staggering cramps in my sides or the tiredness blur my goal to capture him.

"_Link! St-Stop, please! Just… listen to me!_"

Not matter how much I breathlessly begged, my inhalation was in terrible vain. But I kept pushing. _Striving. _I was going to reach him.

I had to .

And as if there were some miraculous force working on the both of us that night. Link had a slip-up, one that sent him tumbling to the cold ground. Being arguably close to him at that timeless second, I, too, descended, though grabbing him and holding on as tightly as I could as the two of us rolled like logs down a voluptuous hill…

…I being the one toppling him, pinning him to the field of earth. Link struggled beneath my weight, thrashing his head about like a displaced fish, his golden locks slapping my cheeks as grunted sounds of masked sadness fell from his lips. He refused for me to see his face. And that hurt… like blood and salt.

"Link, please!" I continue, wrestling with him, trying to find some reason… How in heaven's name was I supposed to get to him? To make him listen to me?

Or… maybe I didn't have to do a thing.

The more I labored with him, the weaker and weaker he grew. Energy left him, and he steadily submitted…

"_Nnngh…! Nnmm…_"

Wrists raised above his head, and his body relaxed, I was finally able to look him dead into his bright, glossy blue orbs that were drowning in their own tears. The watery whites of his eyes were pink, his lips rumbling. His pupils stabbed me_—the saddest I'd ever seen_, topping Pit's little performance_—_below them hanging twin droplets, leisurely dragging themselves down his rosy face. Those charcoal pupils sliced me, hot with numerous emotions…

That look, that expression.

And the tears…

He starved for answers, he wanted a explanation, and I sure as hell was going to give him one.

So I did something completely cliché.

I kissed his tears away.

Yes, cliché, yet effective. With a stroke to his wind-blown, grass-riddled mane, I reintroduced myself to those beautiful eyes. Link's facial expression had changed. He was still of breath, his eyes wide with shock and curiosity… and his glowing cheeks?

Even brighter.

He looked… irresistible.

And I so gave him another kiss. But this time, to his lips. And I felt that spark when our lips met. They were everything that I imagined… hoped… _fantasized _they would be, and so, so much more. Sweet, soft, luscious and skilled.

I wanted more.

I felt his smaller hands roaming all about my back side the instant his mouth parted to deepen our kiss. I took full advantage of that open mouth, and soon, the two of us engaged in a full-out, passionate lip lock with the intent to suck one another's souls out. I caressed him everywhere, just how he liked it, pouring myself_—_my entire heart and all I have to offer_—_into him. He mewled, tugging my hair, biting my lips, suffocating me with his tongue, for he wanted this more than I did, or with an equal passion. They were the most blissful, exhilarating sixty seconds of my life…

Out of breath, tongues tired and a desire to lose ourselves in one another's eyes, we separated away after a few, spontaneous pecks.

Link, seemingly drunken in love, gazed up at me, wet lashes and all batting in my direction, eyes half-lidded and ringed with salt water. I don't think there was a time where he had ever looked so beautiful…

I used my thumbs this time to erase the remnants of those nasty tears.

"…I've been waiting, seemingly forever, to share something as special that we have with someone as… precious and… and graceful as you."

His orbs widened, more fluttering lashes. I pulled myself off of him_—_I didn't wish to crush my beloved_—_and helped him off the ground by his warm hand. He continued to give me that inquiring look. There were still some questions that I had yet to answer. I was going to answer them; his curious face was simply to die for.

Both of us stood to our feet, our hands as well as our fingers linked.

"First of all, what you saw back there, it's not at all what it seemed. I was given a note, and_—_"

Link flinched, making a funny little noise. Shortly after, he began rummaging about in his pockets, pulling out a slip of folded paper and offered it to me.

Confounded, I received it, unraveled it, and read the fancy script that lay inside…

_My treasured Link, _

_I hunger for you like a blind man hungers for eyes that see…  
__A deaf man hungers for ears that hear…  
_…_And a voiceless man for a tongue that speaks._

_You are intoxicating perfection.  
__You are the reason my heart beats.  
__And it beats madly for you.  
__Madly, madly. _

_Madly for your lustrous, blonde locks.  
__Your sumptuous physique.  
__Your glassy, fragile, oceanic eyes.  
__And those lips. _

_Sinful, coral instruments of enticing, promising pleasure.  
__The mere thought of them leisurely grazing my skin gives me unshakable goose bumps._

_I love you, Link._

_I prayed for the day you would come to me.  
__Now that you are within my grasp,  
__I wish to take the final step._

…_Our bench. _

_That's where I will wait.  
__Where I will continue to wait.  
__For your confirmation. _

_Forever yours, _

_Ike _

_P.S. Now would be a fantastic time…_

Well, that was a fairly interesting read. Pit sure had a way with words, and perhaps also peering into his comrade's souls. And I say this because it was as if his little conniving self didn't even produce this. If I had to describe my love for him in words, this would be the finished product.

And then, something clicked.

"…I understand it now. Yes, it all makes sense! Pit gave us both a note, making it appear as though we sent them from one another and to one another! Once I realized that you didn't send me one and that it was in fact Pit, and once you had made your presence known, that's when he… _made his move _on me, and… maliciously his intent was for you to catch us… And you did."

He stepped up to me, brushing a feather off my shoulder, then giving me that look. That… that… _somber_ look.

I couldn't keep a cap on it any longer.

"_Link_, I must tell you and you must understand! Pit means _nothing_ to me! You are _all_ I have eyes for. You always _have_ been. From the moment I first saw you and Princess Zelda on that bench; _you stole my heart_. That's why I asked you what your relationship with her was, because I _had_ to have you. Remember that? I couldn't give you up to anyone else! There was something about you… Perhaps it was the way you never failed to make me smile, or laugh, or just feel so… so _secure_ in myself. Or perhaps it was the way you smiled. I don't think I've ever met any other person that had worn a smile so bright just by my mere presence. Falling in love with you was the easiest thing I have ever done… So… I-I'm hoping that this would be a walk in the park_—_"

I had reached out to stroke his face, but unceremoniously, he winced from it, taking two steps back, and an extra one for good measure.

Now I was confused.

"Link…?"

With his head to the ground and hands fingering his pockets, the blonde pulled out his tablet and pen, the worn utensil scribbling madly… His thick bangs fell into his eyes_—_like a branch of bananas. Totally mysterious… And it must be some note, because he used the back. Link _never _used the back on a single note. _Ever_. And it was only a small scrap of paper, in addition. He must've wrote really, really tiny to fit all that he had to say.

Which worried me.

I thought after explaining that much, everything would be okay…

…Finally, he gave me the sheet, eyes still entranced to the grass. I prepared myself; I didn't know what was inscribed on this…

"_Pit is right. I can only give you so much. I cannot talk, and that would be a major setback for us. Like he said, I cannot even tell you that… that I love you. You deserve much more. A lot more, Ike. Happiness does not lie with me. I can never, truly make you happy. I see that now, and it's time for you to see it, too."_

…I couldn't believe what I was reading. I read it twice, then more slowly. Then I rapidly swept my eyes over each and every neat letter. Then it hit me, and it hit hard. It finally occurred to me that what I was reading was exactly_—dead-on—_what I feared. Expected, but feared. Like preparing for something, but not really being prepared. You'll have to experience this empty, heart-sinking for yourself. It made me _angry_.

How could he beat himself up like this? I was so proud of how he could be impaired in such a way, and yet be greater than anyone with the privilege of being vocal. He always kept his head high; he wouldn't let others look down on him nor give him any sympathy, and I admired that… Then he concocts something like _this?_

"_Link! _How could you write this?" I boomed, crumbling the paper in my hand and shoving it in his face. He didn't budge, and he didn't even glimpse at the paper… or me. And I would not have it.

"LINK!"

Snatching up his shoulders and giving him a nice shake seemed to do it. He glanced up, and I was not at all jolted to find new batches of tears tumble down his cheeks.

Because it hurt me, too. He did not write this note; I refused to believe it. It didn't come from his heart, and my own sensed it. Lips shaking nearly untraceably, hot rivulets of water making streams, he looked to me, hiding everything in those deep blue eyes…

"Link, honey, how _could_ you? Why would you write something like this? 'Pit is right'? You're actually taking words that came out of that foul-mouthed, shrewd, envying boy into consideration? You _actually_ let him get to you? He's just jealous of you, Link! He's always been jealous of you, and he always will be! This…?" I shook the paper, "This is just what he wants! His goal has always been to break us up and like _hell_ will I let that happen! And why are you pitying yourself? Why are you feeling sorry for yourself? Just because you have a speech impairment does not make you unworthy of _anything_. Do you hear me? You hear what I'm saying?"

Link nodded, batting the liquid out of his eyes…

"…And what's this about not being capable of making me happy? That you are… _inadequate?_ Out of all the days we've spent together, those nights, and you know what nights that I'm referring to… You're telling me that you felt as if you've _never_ made me happy? We've had this discussion before. Sweetheart, you don't need a voice to please me, love. You've made me happier than anyone with a voice has… You don't need a voice to express your love, and you know that. You _know_ it. By being mute, your love is tangible. You have to show you love someone, and when you do, you pour your all into it. Link, I feel your love for me when you smile. When we play. When you make these delicious treats and crafty knickknacks for me_—Oh, _and by the way, those snicker doodles were the best I've had."

He giggled, grinning… _"You're welcome"_ he performed.

"…Everything comes from your heart. You're genuine… natural… and I love every drop of it. You're special to me, and you're more deserving and more qualified of love than any being in this world. And I want to be the one to give it to you… _Link…_"

Slowly, I took two, tiny steps back. The blonde man blinked in bemusement, titling his head a little.

I inhaled, not wanting to screw this up… That is when Princess Zelda's soft, wise words resounded in my noggin…

"_Mirror your emotions… Be true… Bring what is in your heart out and pour it into the open air. He can tell whether or not you are being sincere, so do not hesitate. Be confident. Show what you feel for him…"_

And that I did.

"_You mean… everything to me. I think… about you… all… the time. I would… go crazy… if I could not… have you…"_

Sapphires bloated in sheer amazement. Saturated with disbelief as well as tears, Link's eyes swished to and fro as I carefully performed all the signs Zelda helped implant in my head. He looked to my hands, reverting back into my eyes repeatedly, baffled yet unspeakably surprised. The edges of his lips continued to reach to the heavens… I could feel his eyes rummaging into my soul, the mirror to my heart… I hope he found the love that I harbored for him there. The sincerity, too…

By his smiles, I think he did.

"…_And I want you… I love you, Link… With all… my heart. Will you… please take me… as your… lover?"_

I lowered my hands, signaling that I had finished, literally shaking in my boots. He was… silent as expected, but his gorgeous features shone a smile brighter than a hot summer's day. Liquid droplets of presumable joy suspended from his sharp, prominent jaw. That made me feel good, because even if I did forget an index finger here or a shake there, he still understood my proposal.

"S-So? Yes…? No?"

Laughing as loud as I have ever heard him laugh, I was tackled by a golden-haired swordsman who meteor-showered me with kiss after kiss after kiss.

"So I take it that kisses mean 'yes'?"

Link nodded, and would've kept going till his poor neck turned raw if I didn't pull him in for a much proper, less hyper kiss, and he reacted just as slowly… He was such a romantic.

"Did I do good? _You know_… with the signs? Zelda taught me half an hour ago, so… I may have forgotten some things."

Abruptly, his two thumbs erected, and I didn't need a translation for that.

"_You were fine. It was a real surprise, so any mistakes were overlooked, probably. Ike… I really appreciate what you did. Learning sign language… and being genuinely interested in it. And for accepting me for who I am, when I couldn't… I will never feel sorry for myself ever again. I promise you that. But if I had one wish, only one, I wouldn't wish for a voice. I would wish to say 'I love you, Ike' just once. Just so you'd hear me…"_

"_Aw_… that's touching. But Link, you know that's not necessary. I can feel your love, sweetie. I feel it in this note… I feel it when you kiss me. And that's the best kind of love in my opinion, and it's _just_ enough for me."

And then, his eyebrow made a suggestive arch, his lips curling into an impish, ulterior grin… He quickly reached for his pad.

"_If it's tangible love you want, it's tangible love you'll get, baby~"_

He was serious. The sensual look in his eyes encased by aquatic films, the suppressed hungers remaining at bay, but yearning for a release.

He clearly wanted me… And I wanted him.

Kindly did he help me off of my feet_—_

"_Ah_, thank_—Whoa!_"

—and the very next thing I knew, I was being lifted off the ground and cradled in my beloved's arms like an infant child. Link displayed all of his gleaming teeth, not a trace of strain or a break of sweat. Just a smile, and a sweet kiss to my brow.

My head was a cherry now. A fairly hot cherry, for never have I been literally swept off my feet… and by a man, no less. And I know that I'm not the lightest thing in the world, so for him to effortlessly lift me up like this… and staring at me with those narrowed, bedroom eyes…

It was an unexplainable turn-on.

"_Someone's certainly been working out_."

Link smirked, giving me a little bounce, then starting on his way back to the mansion.

The surprises don't ever cease with him; I can only wonder what other secrets I had yet to unearth.

-SB-

…It was six in the morning.

Six.

And I had gotten approximately an hour of sleep.

I don't think there's man on Earth that can sate Link's sexual hunger. He's a blonde powerhouse of boundless energy, the energy which he wreaked upon me on me with a merciless force. _Nonstop. _For hours at a time, until we were both heavily heaving, strawberry-skinned, steaming hot bodies of tired happiness. He still wanted more, but the sun was rising for goodness sake, and breakfast was an hour away… So I declined.

We were going to be a pair of tired things today. Neither of us got a wink of sleep. But there is no beating waking up to your lover's soft lips… The darkness fading, and the sunlight flooding in, I kissed him as gently and as passionately as he had. Expectedly, our kiss developed into something beautiful… my hands on his cheeks and his at my sides. He didn't mind my morning breath, nor did I mind his.

He tasted sweet regardless.

We broke apart, and only he knew how to produce such a smile that makes my insides flip about.

"That was a delightful greeting… _Good morning_. Oh, what is that in sign language?"

With his right hand, he touched the skin under his lower lip, extended that hand before me, like with 'Thank you'. His left hand settled itself in the inside of his right elbow, and at the same time he withdrew that right hand and placed it back onto that patch of skin.

"_Ah_… That's a little complicated one…" I commented, trying to repeat his actions, "Wait, left hand _before _or _after_ I extend my right hand?"

He held up two fingers, indicating "after" performing the sign again. And it indeed was after.

"I see… That's neat," I stared deeply into his fizzing azures, running my fingers through his frenzied, blonde hair, "…_Heh_, you look like a lion."

He laughed, then towered over me, growling in his throat and snapping his teeth at me before nestling them in the crook of my neck. It tickled, that valley of skin being where my nerves were the most sensitive, so I couldn't resist emitting a giggle or two at those fluttering lips. I also had fun playing with his attractively-disheveled, after-sex mane…

My, is he affectionate; I love it.

Then we spent nearly a whole minute reading into one another's souls, me lost in his eyes, and he lost in mine. We fooled around a little bit more, enjoying what little time we had together in intimacy, which worked up an appetite.

He smiled, pointing to me then rubbing his stomach.

"Am I hungry?"

He nodded. I think he heard my stomach growl…

"…_Yeah_. We should start getting ready and head on down for breakfast."

But he shook his head in opposition, popping out the bed and heading into his kitchen. It was there that he whipped up something delicious and salivating. Ham and cinnamon rolls, sunny side-up eggs and fresh fruit. He set it all on a tray, very organized and tidy-like, and settled his tasty creations in my lap.

"_Link… _this is so nice. You didn't have to do all of this! A slice of toast would have sufficed_—_"

And it was at that very moment that I realized something.

The center of attention on my tray was not my plate. Housed in a tall, skinny glass vase_—_erect, crisp and bright_—_were my daisies from the other night.

"So they _were_ for me… _These are precious_. Now I feel bad because I didn't bring you anything."

"_You brought your body, and that's all I was hoping for."_

"You certainly have a way with words, my dear…"

I carefully took one of the fragile flowers out and placed one into the blonde's hair. Or… endeavored, because he shook his head in refusal. Instead, he claimed the single daisy and nestled it in _my_ hair.

"_Beautiful_," he motioned, his petals pressed adoringly against my cheek.

"Aw… _Thank you_. _I love you_," I said _and _performed sincerely.

"_I love you, too."_

At that very moment in time, I was the happiest man on this side of the universe. And why wouldn't I be? I've found precisely what I've been dreaming_ ceaselessly_ of. And down to the very last detail: the straight, golden hair, the milky, soft skin, the shimmering azures…

And the biggest heart to have ever touched mine.

Oh—_everything_ is in place.

Link is perfect to me, speech-impaired or not, because when he smiles, his voice becomes as clear as day inside my head.

And it is the most beautiful sound in the world.

* * *

_YAY!_ :D

I hope this was enjoyable to you, SilverShell~! It's been a long time coming, but, I worked my hardest on it to make it exceptional. Thank you for allowing me to write something for you, and for believing in the sheer deliciousness and supreme domination of the almighty duo Ike and Link~! _HUZZAH!_

-bow-

Thank you for reading!

I hope to see you next time!

Much Love,

HokageAkamaru


End file.
